He is a Poison
by cloudyeye
Summary: Dia adalah racun bagi setiap orang. Dan aku adalah penawar racun itu. Kisung pairing slight Kihyun, Kihae, Wonsung RnR please chap 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

HE IS A POISON

Cast : Kibum, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon

Pairing : Kisung,Kihyun, Kihae, Kyuhae, Wonsung

Genre : Action, Crime

Rating : T

Summary : Dia adalah racun bagi setiap orang. Dan aku adalah penawar racun itu.

Warning : Yaoi, adegan kekerasan

Mianhae, saya malah buat ff baru. Sebenernya mau buat pair utama kyusung dan tokoh utama Yesung, tapi karena desakkan+paksaan dari seseorang *lirik ika zordick* jadi saya bongkar semua ide dan jalan ceritanya -_-

Ika, kamu harus menyumbang saranmu dan review mu..

Genre action crime pertama saya. Jadi kalo rada aneh maaf ya..

Dont like don't read I warned you!

Enjoy~

Chapter 1

Di sebuah mall di Busan terlihat banyak pengunjung yang sekedar melihat-lihat ataupun berbelanja. Seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam duduk di sudut cafe kecil di dalam mall itu. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah di balik kacamata gelapnya itu. Berulang kali dia melirik ke jam tangannya. Seperti nya dia tengah menunggu seseorang. Saat tengah menunggu, seorang gadis remaja berjalan menghampiri nya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya si gadis dengan masih berdiri di depan namja tadi. Tiba-tiba namja itu berdiri di belakang si gadis dan mengunci lehernya dengan pisau. Sontak si gadis menjerit dan membuat pengunjung mall itu berlarian ketakutan.

Si gadis menangis dan berkata lirih "A-aku mohon lepaskan aku.."

"Tidak akan sebelum kau mengatakan dimana ibu mu!"

"Aku tidak tahu dia dimana" Namja itu menggeram kesal dan semakin mengarahkan pisaunya lebih dalam ke leher gadis itu meski tidak sampai melukai lehernya. "CEPAT KATAKAN!"

"Dia sudah mati" Suara gadis itu berubah menjadi suara laki-laki yang berat dan dingin. Namja berpisau itu tampak terkejut dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari gadis (palsu) tadi. "Si-siapa kau?"

"Gadis yang sebenarnya kau ingin kau temui itu adalah putri kandungmu. Ibu nya memisahkan nya dari mu karena tidak tahan dengan kelakuan busukmu itu. Berjudi dan merampok. Tapi setahun yang lalu ibu nya meninggal karena minum racun. Dan sekarang kau mencarinya untuk membunuh wanita itu dan gadis ini bukan? Karena kau yakin ibunya sekarang sudah sukses dan kaya, jadi kau ingin mendapat warisan jika mereka mati" terang gadis itu dengan santai

"Aku bertanya siapa kau?!"

"Aku? Aku adalah.." gadis itu mulai membuka wig nya dan menarik wajah palsu nya.

"Poison, agen rahasia.." Gadis yang sebenarnya namja tadi menyeringai sadis dan mulai mendekati pria tua itu. Pria itu ketakutan dan mundur dengan gemetar. Namja tampan itu menarik rambut pria tua dan berbisik "Sebentar lagi polisi akan tiba. Jadi lebih baik kau kubuat pingsan dulu agar kau tidak lari" Poison pun menusuk titik syaraf di perut orang itu dan langsung pingsan.

"Orang seperti mu tidak akan pernah menang tua bangka" Poison meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum polisi datang dan identitasnya akan kebongkar..

.

.

Seorang namja manis dan bermata sipit melangkahkan kakinya riang. Bibirnya mengalunkan lagu ceria yang sangat merdu. Dia hendak masuk ke dalam mall sebelum garis polisi menghalanginya. "Eh?" namja manis itu memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Kenapa ada garis polisi disini? Ah, tuan polisi! Ada apa ini?" tanya namja itu.

"Ada penculikan di dalam. Tapi sudah kami atasi, Anda tidak usah khawatir—" Belum selesai polisi bicara namja manis itu langsung berlari ke dalam. Tidak dihiraukannya teriakan dan larangan polisi-polisi itu. Setiba nya di dalam, dia bertemu dengan pria tua tadi yang digiring oleh 2 polisi. Kim Yesung begitu nama namja manis ini. Bagaimana author tahu? Karena nama nya tertera di name tag seragam SMU nya. SM High School.

"Yah! Anak kecil untuk apa kau di sini? Cepat pulang!" Seorang inspektur mencoba mengusir Yesung dari mall itu. "Ne, ne mianhae ahjussi. Aku akan pergi. Annyeong" Yesung pun bergegas pergi dari sana. Sesampainya di luar, dia mengeluarkan foto seorang namja yang tengah duduk di sebuah cafe. Walau foto itu dari samping dan sangat jauh, namun Yesung sangat yakin kalau orang itu adalah orang yang selama ini dia cari. Ya, namja itu adalah..

.

.

"Tuan Poison, bagaimana hasilnya?" gadis yang mirip dengan Poison yang menyamar tadi bertanya. Mereka saat ini tengah berada di rumah atau markas Poison dan bawahan-bawahannya.

"Dia sudah ditangkap polisi" jawab si Poison. "Syukurlah, ah ini uang nya aku permisi dulu. Kamsa hamnida" si gadis pamit pergi. Tinggalah Poison dan asistennya, Fishy.

"Tuan, Anda ingin makan apa malam ini?" tanya si Fishy sopan.

"Kalau hanya kita berdua panggil saja aku Kibum, Donghae hyung" ujar Poison atau Kim Kibum santai

"Ne, kibummie. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku mau—"

"Bos ada yang memaksa ingin bertemu dengan Anda!" seorang anak buah Kibum tergopoh-gopoh memberitahu Kibum. Bahkan dia lupa mengetuk pintu. Mau mati eoh?

"Kau mau mati, hah? Fishy, bunuh dia!" Sang anak buah tadi ketakutan dan tersungkur di hadapan Kibum. "A-ampuni saya Tuan Poison..saya telah lancang..saya minta ampun tuan.."

"Sudahlah Bummie. Ampuni dia. Lebih baik kita lihat siapa orang yang memaksa masuk ke markas kita" bujuk Donghae lembut. Kibum hanya terdiam dan memandang dengan pandangan membunuh pada anak buah nya. Dia berdiri dan menginjak jari pria itu lalu keluar dari ruangannya diikuti Donghae. Membuahkan kesakitan bagi nya. Meski begitu dia masih mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kibum karena dia tidak jadi mati dibunuh oleh bos nya sendiri.

.

.

Yesung mengetuk-ngetuk sepatu kets nya ke tanah. Khas seorang yang tengah menunggu dan kebosanan. Tangannya dilipat ke dada dan mulutnya mengerucut imut. "Aish, kenapa lama sekali ha?!" Tak lama kemudian keluarlah namja tampan nan dingin dari balik pagar baja dengan kawat duri di atasnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kibum dingin dan menusuk. Membuat bulu kuduk Yesung berdiri. Nyalinya ciut seketika, namun dia paksakan untuk mengatakan keinginannya.

"JADIKAN AKU ANAK BUAHMU!" pinta Yesung lantang-berteriak- pada Kibum ditambah dengan membungkuk 90 derajat padanya.

Suasana hening seketika. Hanya ada angin berhembus disertai suara daun kering yang bergesekkan dengan tanah. Kibum menaikkan alis kirinya. Dipandanginya dari atas sampai bawah tubuh Yesung. Meski tidak kelihatan sepenuhnya karena dia masih membungkuk.

"Berhentilah membungkuk seperti orang bodoh" perintah Kibum. Yesung pun sontak langsung berdiri tegak dengan gugup.

Wajah manis. Cek

Pipi chubby. Cek

Tidak ada tatto. Cek

Kulit mulus. Cek

Tubuh kecil. Cek

Seragam SMA. Cek

"Kau ditolak" Kibum membalikkan badannya dan kembali masuk ke dalam markas nya sebelum suara Yesung menghentikannya.

"Kenapa aku ditolak?! Apa salahku?" Yesung menahan air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja. Hidung dan matanya memerah. Cengeng eoh?

"Tidak ada anak buah yang sepertimu. Wajah manis, kulit mulus, tidak ada bekas luka atau tatto, masih SMA. Dan juga.." Kibum membalikkan badannya dan bersmirk. "Ce-nge-ng" Kibum dengan santai masuk ke dalam diikuti Donghae. Pagar pun tertutup otomatis menyisakan Yesung yang terdiam di tempat.

"YAH! AKU TIDAK CENGENG! AKU JUGA TIDAK MANIS TAPI AKU INI TAMPAN!"

*poor yesung*

.

.

"Apa kau tidak keterlaluan, Bummie? Sepertinya dia sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi anggota kita" Donghae menuangkan teh hijau untuk Kibum.

"Dia tidak punya keahlian hyung. Poison tidak akan pernah menerima orang semacam dia. Orang lemah dan cengeng hanya penggangu bagi kita" Kibum meminum teh hijau nya dengan perlahan dan angkuh.

"Hei, kau beri apa teh ini? Ini lebih enak dari kemarin" Kibum tersenyum senang dan kembali meminum teh nya. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan kembali menuangkan tehnya ke dalam cangkir porselain buatan Cina milik Kibum yang kosong.

.

.

"Huh! Apa-apaan dia! Berani menolak ku! Padahal aku belum menunjukkan keahlian ku!" Yesung menendang kerikil di jalan dengan kesal. Mulutnya terus mengumpat Kibum. Tidak terasa dia sudah sampai di sebuah apartemen miliknya. Dia masuk ke dalam dan memencet lift ke lantai 9. Setelah sampai, dia memasukkan password dan membuka pintu.

Dihidupkannya lampu dan terlihat apartemennya yang berantakan. Banyak bungkus snack, soft drink, majalah, kaos kaki, pakaian, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun Yesung tak berniat membereskan itu semua. Dia melangkah menuju suatu ruangan di bawah tanah. Gelap. Yesung meraba-raba saklar di dinding dan ketemu! Dia menyalakannya saklar itu. Oh, rupanya laboratorium eoh? Banyak gelas kimia berisi cairan-cairan yang aneh. Yesung memakai masker, jas lab, dan kacamata radiasi. Dia menuangkan cairan berwarna pink di gelas berisi cairan warna hijau.

Apa sebenarnya keahlian Yesung? Apakah Kibum tetap tidak mau menerima Yesung sebagai anak buahnya? Bagaimana usaha Yesung agar dia diterima di organisasi milik Poison? Siapa sebenarnya Kibum?

TBC ^^

Kalau banyak yang suka, saya akan melanjutkan ff ini segera. Itu tergantung dari readers semua~

Review please?


	2. Pinky Hair

HE IS A POISON

Cast : Kibum, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, Changmin

Pairing : Kisung,Kihyun, Kihae, Changkyu, Wonsung

Genre : Action, Crime

Rating : T

Summary : Dia adalah racun bagi setiap orang. Dan aku adalah penawar racun itu.

Warning : Yaoi, adegan kekerasan

Mian, kemarin ada kesalahan pairing. Gak jadi Kyuhae tapi Changkyu ._. Mianhae~ *bow*

Oh ya chap kemarin juga rambutnya Yesung pink ya. Lupa nyantumin ._. *bow again*

Genre action crime pertama saya. Jadi kalo rada aneh maaf ya..

Dont like don't read I warned you!

Enjoy~

Chapter 2 "Pinky hair"

Pagi yang cerah hari ini. Sinar matahari bersinar cerah namun tidak menyengat. Udara yang hangat namun tidak panas. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi meniup daun-daun berwarna hijau. Sungguh benar-benar menyenangkan pagi ini! Namun, benarkah?

Poison yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kibum, pimpinan organisasi Poison yang menyewa jasa mereka dengan bayaran yang mahal sedang duduk santai di depan teras markasnya sambil meminum teh hijau kesukaannya. Jangan kalian kira organisasi ini adalah organisasi ilegal dan kejam –walaupun Kibum sendiri bersifat kejam- tapi organisasi Poison membantu orang-orang yang kesulitan dan butuh pertolongan mereka. Meski identitas mereka disembunyikan. Bahkan tak jarang pejabat dan orang-orang penting lainnya membutuhkan bantuan mereka. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Tuan, Presiden kita butuh bantuan kita" Donghae menyerahkan surat berwarna pink itu kepada Kibum. Kibum mengernyit heran. Warna pink? 'Hiii~ jangan-jangan surat cinta' pikir Kibum.

Setelah dilihat Kibum ternyata surat itu kosong. Kibum hampir membuang surat itu kalau Donghae tidak mencegahnya. "Pakai ini Tuan" Donghae menyerahkan senter ultraviolet pada Kibum. "Aku sudah tahu. Kemarikan" Kibum merebut paksa senter itu, menyalakannya dan mengarahkan pada surat itu. 'Kalau sudah tahu kenapa tadi dia mau membuangnya?' Donghae sweatdrop sendiri.

_Kau pasti kaget kenapa aku memakai surat warna pink ini. Aku memakainya karena tidak mau ada orang yang curiga dan mengambil surat ini._

'Justru kalau kau memakai surat yang mencolok begini orang-orang malah curiga' Kibum mendengus dan melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

_Hari ini jam 11.00 aku akan mengadakan konfrensi pers tentang masalah menteri Han yang terlibat skandal. Aku ingin kau melindungiku dari organisasi Scorpion yang ingin membunuhku._

DEG

Melihat kata Scorpion, Kibum langsung bergerak gelisah. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak kali ini. Pasti terjadi peperangan yang besar antara Poison dan Scorpion nantinya.

Tanpa menyelesaikan membaca surat itu Kibum langsung menyobek kertas itu dan masuk ke dalam markas. Donghae hanya bisa memandang punggung Kibum dengan sedih. 'Tidak bisakah kau melupakan dia, Bummie?'

.

.

Kibum memanggil semua anak buahnya di ruang bawah tanah. "Hari ini kita ada tugas besar. Lindungi presiden bagaimanapun caranya. Kalau perlu gunakan tubuh kalian sebagai tameng! Mengerti!"

"YA, KAMI MENGERTI!"

"Ke istana presiden, sekarang!" Semua anak buahnya bergegas menuju istana presiden, begitu juga Kibum dan Donghae. Kibum membawa reffolver FN 57 sedangkan Donghae membawa riffle M-16.

"Kau yakin hanya bawa itu, bummie? Mereka organisasi yang hebat, kau tahu kan?" tanya Donghae sambil mencoba membidik vas bunga yang letaknya 150m di depannya. "Aku tahu hyung. Ini saja sudah cukup. Ppali, sebelum konfrensi nya dimulai" Donghae mengangguk dan mereka keluar dari markas mereka menuju istana presiden menaiki sedan warna hitam anti peluru.

.

.

Yesung yang bersembunyi di balik tembok markas Kibum tersenyum senang. 'Kali ini akan kupastikan dia akan menerimaku'

.

.

Organisasi Poison saat ini sedang ada di atas atap gedung di seberang istana presiden. Kibum mengamati konfrensi yang sedang berlangsung di depan istana presiden.

'Apa rencanamu, Scorpion?' inner Kibum dan menggeram kesal

'Tunggu dulu!' Kibum merebut teropong Donghae dan melihat Presiden Korea Selatan itu. "Bukankah Presiden benci warna kuning? Kenapa dia memakai dasi warna kuning?"

"Mungkin itu dasi pemberian istrinya. Jadi dia tidak mau mengecewakan istrinya itu Tuan" jawab Donghae. "Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada yang aneh. Jangan-jangan.." Kibum mengarahkan teropongnya itu pada istana presiden bagian dalam. Dibalik kaca gedung, terlihat seorang namja paruh baya yang diikat dan mulut yang disumpal. "Presiden.."

"Bergerak sekarang!" perintah Kibum dan semua anak buah Kibum yang jumlah nya ratusan langsung melompat dari atas gedung tanpa cidera sedikitpun. Yah, karena dibawahnya ada tenda sehingga mereka tidak jatuh dan mati -_- (ngerti kan maksudku? Klo gak ngerti ya di ngerti-ngertiin aja)

Melihat orang-orang yang membawa senjata dan menyerbu ke arah mereka, wartawan dan reporter berlarian ketakutan. Bodyguard presiden pun tidak bisa menyerang anak buah Poison yang tidak sebanding dengan jumlah mereka.

Kibum berjalan di tengah-tengah pertarungan itu dengan santai. Setelah sampai di depan Presiden palsu itu kira-kira 1meter dia berhenti. Dikeluarkannya reffolver FN 57 miliknya dari balik jas hitam yang dikenakannya lalu ditodongkan ke arah Presiden tepat di jantungnya.

"Aku tahu kau bukan Presiden yang asli. Cepat lepaskan topengmu itu, Scorpion" ujar Kibum dingin. Sang presiden tertawa licik dan menyeringai. "Ternyata kau masih sama seperti dulu, Poison. Tidak berubah. Tidak suka basa-basi dan bersifat dingin. Hidup denganmu selama 5tahun membuatku mengerti sifatmu-"

"-Juga kelemahanmu" Presiden palsu itu merobek wajah palsunya. "Apa kabar, Kibummie?"

.

.

Yesung yang tengah menuju istana presiden ditabrak oleh orang-orang yang berlarian menyelamatkan diri. "Aduh..Yah! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" Yesung memaki orang yang menabraknya yang entah pergi kemana. "Huh, tasku jadi jatuh kan" Yesung memunguti barang-barang yang berhamburan dari dalam tas nya. "Untung tidak meledak. Kalau meledak, bisa bahaya" Yesung tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju istana presiden.

Sementara itu anak buah Kibum dan anak buah Scorpion tengah bertarung dengan sengit. Keduanya sama-sama kuat. Meski begitu banyak juga anggota kedua pihak yang mati mengenaskan.

Kibum masih mengadahkan pistolnya ke arah Scorpion. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku, Bummie? Heum? Sudah 3tahun kita tidak bertemu, dan kau malah mau menembak ku? Oh, apa kau tega menembak ku huh? Lihat, bahkan tanganmu bergetar begitu. Hahaha.."

"Diam kau Kyuhyun!" Kibum berteriak dan memanggil Scorpion dengan nama aslinya. Itu berarti dia benar-benar marah. Kyuhyun –pura-pura- terkejut, namun tidak lama kemudian dia menyeringai. Didekatinya perlahan Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada bola mata dark Kibum. Caramel milik Kyuhyun menghipnotis dark chocolate milik Kibum, dan riffolver itu jatuh begitu saja. Donghae yang sedang bertarung berusaha menyadarkan Kibum dengan memanggilnya.

"Bummie! Sadarlah!" Namun Kibum tetap tidak bergerak. Tubuh dan pikirannya benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan. Kyuhyun mengambil riffolver milik Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum. Dia menarik pelatuk nya dan mengarahkan ke dahi Kibum.

Donghae tidak bisa berlari ke arah Kibum dan menyelamatkannya karena musuh-musuh yang banyak jumlahnya menyerangnya terus-terusan. Dia hanya bisa berharap sesuatu yang meledak membuat mereka kaget dan Kibum sadar dari pengaruh hipnotis Kyuhyun.

DUARRRR

Astaga, doa Donghae benar-benar terkabul!

Kyuhyun dan Kibum sama-sama tekejut. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan riffolver Kibum dan Kibum langsung mengambilnya. Berbalik menyerang Kyuhyun. "Menyerahlah Kyuhyun. Kau tidak bisa lari lagi"

"TUAN POISON!" Suara Yesung memecah ketegangan pertarungan itu. Kibum dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. 'Si rambut pink itu' geram Kibum.

Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang langsung melarikan diri diikuti anak buahnya. Sebelum pergi, Kyuhyun berpesan "Sampai jumpa lagi, Bummie~ oh ya jangan lupa si tua bangka itu kau lepaskan. Kalau tidak, bom nya akan meledak. Annyeong~"

"Pppali kita kejar mereka!" Donghae hendak mengejar Kyuhyun namun ditahan oleh Kibum. "Kita selamatkan Presiden dulu. Pppali" Keduanya berlari ke dalam istana meninggalkan Yesung sendirian. "Yah! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku!" Yesung ikut berlari menyusul Kihae.

.

.

Kibum membuka pintu tempat Presiden disekap. Terlihat sang orang paling berkuasa di Korea Selatan itu diikat kedua tangannya dengan tali dan mulutnya disumpal kain. Donghae buru-buru mengambil sumpalan di mulut Presiden itu.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kibum cemas. "Aku tidak apa-apa" Kibum melirik bom yang ada di depan dada Presiden diikat dengan tali yang mengikat tangan 40 detik lagi bom akan meledak. "Aku akan melepaskan ikatannya dan membuang bom nya" kata Kibum. "Jangan! Kalau kau melepaskannya kita semua akan meledak! Satu-satu nya cara kau harus memotong kabelnya!" Yesung masuk ke ruangan itu dan menghampiri mereka.

"Lalu pinky hair, kau bisa memotong kabel bom ini? Kabelnya saja puluhan! Kita tidak tahu yang mana yang benar!" Kibum berteriak emosi. Waktu benar-benar sempit sekarang. Tinggal 25detik lagi.

"Aku tahu kabel yang benar. Serahkan saja padaku"

"Jangan main-main! Kalau kau salah memotong kabel, nyawa kita taruhannya!"

"Percayalah padaku" Yesung menatap penuh harap pada Kibum. Kibum terpaksa percaya padanya karena tidak ada waktu lagi. "Baik, aku percaya padamu. Cepat lakukan!"

"Kalau aku berhasil, berjanjilah kau akan menerimaku jadi anak buahmu" Kibum menggeram. Tidak ada waktu berpikir. Tinggal 15detik lagi! "Iya-iya aku berjanji! Kalau kau salah potong kabel, aku akan menghantuimu selamanya!"

Yesung tersenyum bahagia dan mengeluarkan obeng dan gunting kabel dari dalam tas nya. Setelah membuka bagian luar bom itu dengan obengnya, dia mulai memotong kabel itu satu per satu. Tinggal dua kabel sekarang. Merah dan biru. Mana yang harus dipilihnya?

5detik lagi

Yesung memejamkan matanya dan memotong kabel warna merah. Kibum, Donghae dan Presiden memejamkan mata mereka erat

1detik

2detik

3detik

'Kenapa tidak meledak?' pikir Kihae dan Presiden

Perlahan-lahan mereka membuka mata dan terlihat Yesung yang tersenyum ceria dan bangga. "Lihat tuan! Aku bisa mematikan bom nya!" Yesung memamerkan gigi-ginya yang putih dan membuat matanya yang sipit bertambah sipit.

"K-kau berhasil nak! Aku akan memberikan kalian penghargaan setelah ini" Presiden tersenyum lega dan memeluk Yesung. Tentu setelah ikatannya dilepas oleh Donghae. Keduanya berpelukan bahagia -_-

Donghae hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kedua namja itu. Kibum? Dia berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu. "Tuan Poison! Mulai sekarang aku adalah anak buahmu. Nama ku Kim Jongwoon, nama panggilanku Yesung. Keahlianku adalah perakit bom dan membuat penawar racun. Mohon bantuannya~" Yesung mengenalkan dirinya di depan Kibum dan membungkuk hormat.

"Aku menerimamu bukan berarti aku akan bersikap baik padamu. Aku akan membuatmu sengsara, sampai kau tiak betah dan keluar dari organisasi ku" Kibum menabrak kan bahunya pada bahu Yesung dan pergi dari sana. Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis 'Bukankah aku adalah penawar racun bagimu, tuan Poison?'

TBC^^

Gimana? Jelek ya? Saya buat ff ini ditengah perasaan kesal karena gak bisa-bisa streaming kbs gayo daejun -_- mau streaming malah disuruh bayar 9,99$ *curcol* apa ada kah yang senasib dengan Saya?

Si ika yang request pairing malah gak review2 -_- daripada kelamaan readers menunggu, lebih baik saya update sekarang ^^

Sudahlah, saatnya membalas review~

**cinnynese**

Gak papa saeng~

Iya kita sehati :DD *megang tangan saeng* haha

Gomawo udah review ^^

Nice ff? Thank you :* ur ff is nice too..

yesung ahli buat bom. Mian tebakannya salah *haha* #ditendang

Gomawo udah review ^^

**deva**

ini udah lanjut~

Gomawo udah review ^^

**haelfishy**

wow, 100 buat kamu! Yesung memang perakit bom~

mian, ff ini sudah dipatenkan yaoi. Tidak bisa dirubah-rubah lol~

lain kali saya buat ff brothership deh oke?

Gomawo udah review ^^

**blue minra**

iya jarang pair kisung :3

ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review ^^

ini udah lanjut~

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Nakazawa Ryu**

Iya mereka keren XD

ini udah lanjut~

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Sakura**

ini udah lanjut~

Gomawo udah review ^^

**chikakyu**

ini udah lanjut~

Gomawo udah review ^^

**dew'yellow**

chapter ini udah paham kan chingu? ^^

semoga gak bingung lagi~ Gomawo udah review ^^

**cloud3024**

dia perakit bom dan kyk ilmuan gitu~

iya nanti endingnya aku buat Kibum mohon2 sama Yesung ah kkk..

Gomawo udah review ^^

**choi yewon11**

ini udah lanjut~

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Choi HaeMin**

ini udah lanjut~

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Magieapril**

Alasan yesung mau gabung sama organisasi Poison ada di chap depan ya~

Gomawo udah review ^^

**park chaesoo**

seperti itulah~ Gomawo udah review ^^

** .5**

iya2 ini lanjut ==

semangat banget deh~

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Lee downa**

Udah jelas kan siapa yesung? Gomawo udah review ^^

**ryu. **

maksudnya apa ya? Gak ngerti ._.

Gomawo udah review ^^

LeoCloudy

Ini udah lanjut~ Gomawo udah review ^^

**RuCho D'Evil**

Kibum emang gitu. Setengah ngejek setengah muji #plakk

Gomawo udah review ^^

**arumfishy**

yesung kan emang udah unyu-unyu dari dulu :33

udah tau caranya yesung ketrima di Poison kan?

Kibum the ripper baru setengah jadi ('.')

Gomawo udah review ^^

**angput**

ika hibernasinya gak selesai-selesai tuh =A=

saya partner in crime nya dia haha XDD

Gomawo udah review ^^

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview, membaca tanpa review, mengklik ff ini, memfollow, memfavoritkan ff ini ^^ *kecup satu-satu*

Untuk my dog is my boyfriend akan diupdate besok sabtu atau minggu~

Review lagi ne ^^


	3. Yesung's first task 1

HE IS A POISON

Cast : Kibum, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, Changmin

Pairing : Kisung,Kihyun, Kihae, Changkyu, Wonsung

Genre : Action, Crime

Rating : T

Summary : Dia adalah racun bagi setiap orang. Dan aku adalah penawar racun itu.

Warning : Yaoi, adegan kekerasan

Genre action crime pertama saya. Jadi kalo rada aneh maaf ya..

Dont like don't read I warned you!

Enjoy~

Chapter 3 "Yesung's first task #1"

Kibum dan Donghae saat ini tengah duduk di ruang televisi. Mereka tengah menonton berita pagi tentang kejadian kemarin. Terlihat Presiden yang sedang diwawancarai dengan wajah yang tidak menunjukkan wajah shock karena hampir mati. Malah sang Presiden berwajah berseri-seri dan tersenyum lebar sedari tadi. Kibum hanya mendecih. "Dasar presiden gila" ejeknya.

"Presiden, siapa yang melakukan hal ini pada Anda? Lalu bagaimana keadaan Anda? Siapa yang menyelamatkan Anda?" cerocos wartawan muda itu.

Sang Presiden hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berkata "Tiga anak muda yang menyelamatkanku. Satu berwajah kejam, satu berwajah manis, dan yang satu berambut pink" Presiden lalu berjalan meninggalkan wartawan itu dengan diiringi oleh bodyguard-bodyguardnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus dilancarkan oleh wartawan itu meski mobil Presiden telah meninggalkan istana presiden. Presiden memang tidak mau membocorkan kalau Poison yang menyelamatkannya karena Kibum sendiri yang tidak mau identitasnya terbongkar. Begitulah cara kerja organisasi Poison.

PIP

Kibum hendak memecahkan televisi LED itu kalau Donghae tidak mencegah nya. "Apa-apaan dia?! Berwajah kejam? Sudah untung dia aku selamatkan!" Kibum menggeram dan nafasnya naik turun.

Donghae hanya tersenyum dan mengusap lengan Kibum untuk menenangkan bos nya itu. Keheningan melanda ruangan itu. Lalu dimana Yesung? Si biang keributan itu?

BOOMM!

"Astaga, suara apa itu?" Kibum terlonjak dari duduknya begitu juga Donghae. Kedua nya berpandangan sejenak dan tak lama munculah Yesung yang rambutnya tidak berwarna pink sepenuhnya namun bercampur warna hitam karena terbakar -_- wajahnya terkena abu hitam dan Yesung hanya tersenyum –meringis-

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HA?!"

"Mi-mianhaeyo. Aku salah memasukkan cairan utnuk membuat bahan peledak" sesal Yesung.

Kibum hanya memegangi dada nya dan memegang sandaran sofa. "Donghae urus dia. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengannya"

"Baiklah, bos" Donghae menarik tangan Yesung untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"LEBIH BAIK KAU MENGGANTI WARNA RAMBUTMU ITU! PINK MEMBUAT MATAKU SAKIT!" Kibum berteriak saat Haesung sudah menjauh.

.

.

Sekarang Yesung sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Rambutnya yang basah dihidryer sampai kering. Donghae yang duduk di ranjang milik Yesung, terdiam memandang rambut Yesung. Tiba-tiba dia berkata "Yesung-ssi, sebaiknya kau mengganti warna rambut mu. Kau tahu, bos dan juga aku membenci warna pink"

"Tapi aku suka warna ini~"

"Ayolah, kau tidak mau bos marah terus kan?"

"Hah..baiklah. Ini demi bos Poison. Enak nya warna apa ya? Hmm.. ah! Bagaimana kalau warna hijau? Keren kan? Kkk~" Yesung tersenyum akan ide gilanya itu. Donghae bergidik ngeri membayangkan warna rambut hijau Yesung.

"Hitam saja. Itu lebih cocok denganmu" usul Donghae cepat.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian" sambung Donghae cepat begitu melihat Yesung yang ingin protes. Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

Sementara itu di kepolisian pusat Seoul.

"Pak, ada kasus penting yang harus kita selesaikan" seorang polisi menyerahkan berkas ke seorang inspektur muda. "Baiklah, kita kesana sekarang" si inspektur bangkit berdiri dan keluar menuju tempat kejadian perkara. Inspektur bernama Choi Siwon itu berjalan angkuh namun tetap saja orang-orang di kepolisian menatap kagum Siwon. Apalagi polisi wanita dan para uke yang menjerit histeris saat Siwon berdiri dekat mereka. Namun Siwon tetap melangkah seakan tidak peduli akan mereka. Mobil polisi terparkir mulus di depan pintu masuk kantor. Siwon dan beberapa polisi masuk ke dalam dan meluncur ke TKP.

.

.

CKLEK

Kibum yang sedang membaca novel misteri mendongakkan kepalanya dan terbengong-bengong seperti orang bodoh. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Tuan, Yesung-ssi sudah berganti warna rambut. Bagaimana menurut Anda?" Donghae menarik Yesung yang berdiri takut-takut di belakangnya. Yesung benar-benar tampak manis sekaligus tampan dengan rambut hitam pendeknya. (bayangin rambut yeye sekarang)

"Tuan? Tuan Poison?"

"A-ah iya. Itu lebih baik daripada pink anehmu itu. Cepat siap-siap. Kita harus ke suatu tempat sekarang" Kibum berdiri gugup dan berjalan cepat-cepat. 'Sial, kenapa aku gugup begini? Ini kan bukan gayaku'

.

.

Kibum, Donghae dan Yesung sampai di sebuah sekolah terkenal di Seoul, bernama Paran High School. Disana sudah ramai wartawan, polisi dan orang-orang yang penasaran dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Ah, Tuan Poison Anda sudah datang rupanya. Aku Kepala Sekolah disini. Namaku Gong Hyun Sae" Kepala Sekolah itu menjabat tangan Kibum dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk meihat sebentar. Tidak tahu kalau Kibum mengadahkan tangannya ke Donghae untuk diberi gel anti kuman. Clean freak eoh?

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Yesung yang sedari tadi diam sibuk mengaca apa dia terlihat tampan atau tidak -_-

"Ada siswi yang ditemukan meninggal. Nama Oh Yong Seo. Kelas 2-4. Mayatnya ditemukan pukul 08.32 pagi tadi. Kematiannya sekitar 2jam lalu mengingat tubuhnya sudah kaku dan darahnya mengering" jelas salah satu polisi disana

Kibum melihat mayat gadis di depannya. Kepalanya pecah, matanya terbuka dan juga mulutnya, seolah ketakutan akan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil polisi datang dan semua orang disana menoleh melihat siapa yang datang. Pintu mobil terbuka dan terlihat Choi Siwon dan anak buahnya. Kibum menggeram kesal, 'Untuk apa dia kesini?'

"Inspektur Choi, apa kabar?" Kepala Sekolah menyalami Siwon dan Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja. Apa kasus ini cukup sulit-?" Siwon melirik Kibum melalui ekor matanya dan tersenyum sinis. "-Sampai kau mengundang detective kampungan ini?"

"Yah! Jaga mulutmu!" Donghae menahan tangan Kibum yang hendak memukul Siwon.

"Maaf, aku mengundang Tuan Poison tapi pihak keluarga meminta Inspektur Choi untuk menangani kasus ini. Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama" Gong Hyun Sae meninggalkan mereka untuk mengurus beberapa hal. Menyisakan Kibum, Donghae dan Siwon yang saling bertatapan tajam. Eh, kemana Yesung?

Ternyata Yesung sedang mengambil foto mayat itu. Tak lupa dia memakai sarung tangan dan mengambil sample darah yang belum kering. Ditelitinya tubuh kaku itu. Saat hendak membuka jas gadis itu, sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"Biarkan tim forensik yang melakukannya" Yesung menoleh dan menatap Siwon bingung. "Nuguseyo?"

Siwon menelan ludahnya. 'Benar-benar manis' batinnya. "A-aku Inspektur Choi Siwon. Kau?"

"Aku Kim Jongwoon. Panggil saja Yesung. Aku anak buah Tuan Poison~" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. Siwon bagaikan melayang ke langit 7. Tidak sadar kalau hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Eh, Inspektur Choi hidungmu berdarah" Yesung menunjuk hidung Siwon dan Siwon buru-buru mengusapnya dengan tangannya. "Ma-maaf aku harus ke kamar mandi dulu" Siwon berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam sekolah meninggalkan Yesung yang keheranan. "Dia kenapa?"

Kibum mendekati Yesung dan berjongkok di sebelahnya. "Kau membawa semua itu? Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu untuk membawanya"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan peralatanku di tas ini. Jadi sewaktu-waktu kalau dibutuhkan aku sudah membawanya. Hehe~"

"Terserah kau saja. Eh, jangan-jangan kau bawa bom juga?" Kibum menatap Yesung horor

"Tidak, aku meninggalkannya di bagasi mobil"

"APAAA?" Kibum berdiri dan berlari menghampiri mobil kesayangannya. Takut kalau mobilnya meledak -_-

.

.

Setelah membersihkan hidungnya, Siwon menerima telpon dari Tim Forensik. "Yeoboseyo?"

"Inspektur Choi, jasad Oh Yong Seo sudah kami teliti. Saya harap Anda bisa kesini untuk melihatnya"

"Baiklah. Aku akan kesana. Kamsa hamnida" Siwon menutup telpon nya dan bergegas ke kantor polisi mengingat tempat outopsi jadi satu dengan tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

Siwon dan Kibum saat ini berada di ruang outopsi. Pada awalnya Kibum menolak untuk ikut dengan Siwon, namun mengingat perkataan Kepala Sekolah untuk bekerja sama, dia terpaksa untuk ikut dengannya.

"Jadi, apa penyebab kematiannya?" tanya Siwon

"Pendarahan di kepala karena terjatuh dari lantai 5 tepatnya atap sekolah. Juga tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda pembunuhan. Kemungkinan besar ini adalah bunuh diri" terang Kepala Forensik Jung Yunho

"Bunuh diri? Kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan begitu saja sebelum memeriksa TKP nya" ujar Kibum ketus. "Aku mau ke sekolah itu dulu. Aku akan membuktikan ini adalah pembunuhan" Kibum pergi dari sana dan menuju SMU Paran.

"Cih, dia tidak pernah berubah" Siwon mendecih kesal.

.

.

Yesung berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Dibukanya pintu atap itu namun terkunci dari dalam. "Sial. Bagaimana ini?" Terpaksa Yesung turun dari sana dan menemui Donghae di kelas 2-4, kelas Oh Yong Seo.

"Donghae-ssi, pintu atap nya terkunci" lapor Yesung.

"Terkunci? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Donghae ragu. Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya "Eung. Aku yakin sekali"

'Apa benar ini bunuh diri, bukan pembunuhan?' batin Donghae. "Aku mau menemui Tuan Poison dulu. Kau tanyai orang-orang yang mengenal Oh Yong Seo-ssi. Apa alibi mereka dan masalah Oh Yong Seo-ssi akhir-akhir ini. Aku pergi dulu" Donghae menggeser pintu dan tinggalah Yesung di kelas itu.

"Baiklah~ Yesung kau harus memecahkan kasus ini agar Tuan Poison mau mengakui ku. Fighting!"

.

.

"Bummie, bagaimana outopsi nya? Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Donghae. Saat ini Kibum dan Donghae ada di halaman kantor polisi Seoul.

"Tim forensik bilang tidak ada yang aneh dengan korban. Kemungkinan ini adalah bunuh diri"

"Dan..kau percaya itu?"

"Tidak. Aku yakin ini adalah pembunuhan. Tidak mungkin bunuh diri wajah ketakutan begitu. Juga aku menyimpan ponsel korban ini" Kibum menunjukkan ponsel touchscreen milik Yong Seo sambil menyeringai.

"Kau menyimpan ponsel itu? Tapi kenapa kau tidak menyerahkannya ke polisi?" Donghae mngerutkan keningnya.

"Kau bodoh? Aku tidak akan menyerahkan ponsel ini pada inspektur tidak berguna itu! Dia benar-benar polisi yang payah!" Kibum melampiaskan emosi nya dengan menendang tong sampah.

"Kau masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian 5tahun yang lalu?" Donghae berkata lirih hampir tidak terdengar namun Kibum masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya, hyung. Lebih baik kita ke sekolah itu sekarang" Kibum berucap dingin dan menghampiri mobilnya. Donghae memandang sedih punggung Kibum dan menyusul Kibum.

.

.

Yesung tengah mengintrograsi orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Oh Yong Seo. Ada tiga orang yang patut dicurigai karena alibi mereka tidak kuat. Yaitu sahabat Oh Yong Seo, bernama Han Eun Ji, pacar korban, Kevin Lee dan musuh Oh Yong Seo, Gong Se Kyung.

"Baiklah aku akan menanyai kau lebih dulu Han Eun Ji-ssi. Dimana kau dan apa yang kau lakukan pukul 06.32-08.32?"

"Aku sedang menata ruang musik untuk pertunjukkan nanti. Aku sebagai ketua panitia harus memastikan segalanya berjalan dengan lancar bukan?" kata Eun Ji sambil terisak. "Aku mohon detective, temukan pelakunya.. dia sahabatku yang sangat aku sayangi..hikss" Eun Ji menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan menangis Han Eun Ji-ssi. Aku berjanji akan menemukan pelakunya" kata Yesung mencoba menenangkan Eun Ji. "Sekarang kau Kevin Lee"

"Aku sedang berlatih basket di lapangan olahraga. Kau mencurigaiku?! Aku ini kekasih Yong Seo! Mana mungkin aku membunuhnya! Lagipula aku dengar kalau dia itu bunuh diri! Bukan dibunuh!"

"Bunuh diri? Mana mungkin Yong Seo bunuh diri! Kau yang membunuhnya! Kau ketahuan selingkuh dengan dia kan! Makanya kau membunuh dia untuk menutup mulutnya!" teriak Eun Ji emosi dan menunjuk Gong Se Kyung.

"Jaga mulutmu yeoja cupu! Kau mengatakan itu karena kau cemburu dengan Yong Seo yang berpacaran dengan orang yang kau sukai sejak kelas 1 iya kan?! Kau membunuhnya! Aku tahu itu!" teriak Se Kyung sambil menjambak rambut Eun Ji.

"Lepaskan bodoh! Atau mungkin kau yang membunuhnya karena kau adalah musuh Yong Seo sejak SMP! Kau iri karena dia jadi ketua tim cheerleader dan mengalahkanmu!" Eun Ji membalas Se Kyung dengan menjambak rambut Se Kyung juga.

"Aish..hentikan kalian bertiga!" Yesung membentak mereka dan mereka langsung terdiam dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

'Ini lebih susah daripada membuat rakitan bom' Yesung memijat pelipisnya. "Aku akan mengintrograsi kalian satu-satu. Yang lain tunggu di kelas masing-masing! Kau Gong Se Kyung yang pertama!" Eun Ji dan Kevin berdiri dan melirik satu sama lain sebentar. Ekspresi mereka tidak bisa terbaca.

.

.

"Lebih baik kita periksa ponsel ini lebih dulu. Kita ke markas sekarang" titah Donghae pada Kibum. Dan herannya Kibum mau-mau saja disuruh Donghae. Sebenarnya siapa bos nya, huh?

Sesampainya di markas Kibum dan Donghae memeriksa kotak masuk, panggilan dan kontak ponsel Yong Seo. Meski ponsel itu hampir tidak berbentuk, namun masih bisa berfungsi.

"Banyak sekali sms dari Kevin. Siapa itu Kevin?" tanya Kibum

"Mungkin dia kekasihnya. Karena kata-kata sms itu seperti orang berpacaran" jawab Donghae sambil mengoperasikan komputernya untuk melacak percakapan dengan orang yang terakhir kali ditelpon Yong Seo.

"Hei, sms ini aneh. Isinya begini: 'Jangan lupa dengan perintahku kemarin. Jangan ceritakan pada orang lain. Datanglah sendiri' menurutmu apa orang ini yang membunuh Oh Yong Seo-ssi?"

"Mungkin. Tapi ini belum cukup jadi bukti. Aku akan mencari tahu siapa pengirim sms nya" Donghae mengetik sesuatu di komputernya. "Sial, dia memblokir nomor IP nya"

"Kau sudah mengecek siapa yang terakhir kali ditelponnya?"

"Sudah. Nama nya Eun Ji dan Gong Se Kyung. Aku akan mencoba mendengar percakapan mereka. Ah, ini dia. Dar Eun Ji lebih dulu"

'_Eun Ji-ah. Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Sejarah?'_

'_Belum Yong Seo-ah. Aku malas membuatnya. Hehe..'_

'_Kau ini..Padahal aku mau mencontek tugas mu kkk~'_

'_Kebiasaan. Kenapa kau belum tidur?'_

'_Aku sedang menunggu telpon dari Kevin'_

'_...'_

'_Yeoboseyo? Eun Ji? Kau masih disana?'_

'_A-ah iya. Sudah ya Yong Seo. Aku mau mengerjakan tugas Sejarah dulu'_

'_Katanya kau sedang malas. Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin membuatnya?'_

'_Itu..aku..ah ya sudah ya. Selamat malam'_

'_tuttt...'_

"Sekarang dari Gong Se Kyung"

'_Yong Seo-ssi'_

'_Nde. Nuguseyo?'_

'_Ini aku Gong Se Kyung'_

'_Ah, kau. Ada apa?'_

'_Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas terpilihnya kau menjadi ketua tim cheerleader'_

'_Terima kasih. Ada yang lainnya?'_

'_Tidak. Oh ya apa kau besok ada waktu? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu'_

'_Baiklah. Dimana?'_

'_Di atap sekolah jam 6.30. Sampai besok'_

'_tuttt'_

"Jadi pembunuhnya adalah Gong Se Kyung?" Kibum menyimpulkan sendiri.

"Kau benar. Dengan begitu yang mengirim sms mencurigakan itu juga Gong Se Kyung?"

"Mungkin saja. Ppali ke SMU Paran!"

"Tunggu. Tadi Yesung-ssi bilang padaku kalau pintu atap nya terkunci"

"Apa? Terkunci?"

"Pembunuhan di ruangan tertutup?" ujar Kibum dan Donghae bersamaan

TBC ^^

Annyeong~ mian baru update sekarang *bow*

Saya lagi nyari ide buat cerita pembunuhan ini dan trik pembunuhannya. Chapter depan Poison dan kawan2 *cielah* membongkar siapa pelakunya. Juga Siwon udah muncul kan?

Ayo tebak siapa pelakunya..

Han Eun Ji

Kevin Lee

Gong Se Kyung

Atau ada 2orang kkk~

Di vote ya jangan lupa review juga ^^

Balasan review:

elfcloud

terima kasih sudah dibilang keren ^^

review lagi ne?

ikaAow

ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review ^^

szasza harnis

iya. Cocok nya jadi perakit hati ku aja #eh

Gomawo udah review ^^

jangan lupa password lagi loh -_-

action nya ditunda dulu. Ini kasus pembunuhan dulu.

Gomawo udah review ^^

kibum jatuh cinta sama yesung masih lama #plakk

dia baru terpesona doank.

Gomawo udah review ^^

KrystalCloudsJaejoongie

Kamu bingung aku juga bingung #ditampar

Terima kasih udah suka *peluk*

Gomawo udah review ^^

libra love clouds

saya emang daebak hahaha *dibekep*

Gomawo udah review ^^

yang keren saya apa cerita nya ._.

Gomawo udah review ^^

KimDongSu

Ciyus donk ;_;

Tapi sekarang udah ganti lagi

Kamu lebih suka warna yg apa?

Gomawo udah review ^^

Nakazawa Ryu

Maksudnya nanti dijelasin kok.

Gomawo udah review ^^

arumfishy

iya mereka dulu punya hubungan (tanda kutip)

Gomawo udah review ^^

sungrin123

iya. Gomawo udah review ^^

dew'yellow

iya. Soalnya kyu sama hae disini kan sama2 seme. Jadi aneh klo kyuhae ._. Kecuali di my dog is my boyfriend *lirik wonsung*

Gomawo udah review ^^

Magieapril

Klo yesung jadi dingin gitu diakhir2 cerita ya. Nanti diceritain sifat asli yesung yg sebenernya kok.

Itu rahasia kkk~

Aku mau tanya km line berapa sih?

Gomawo udah review ^^

yesungismine

umur mereka masih rahasia #plakk

chap depan diceritain kok. Tenang aja.

Gomawo udah review ^^

cloud3024

iya racun cinta~ *yesung blushing*

kibum kan emang gengsi an. Gak mau ngomong terima kasih #dirajamsnowers

Gomawo udah review ^^

yesung cabe merah bukan rawit *apaan coba*

Gomawo udah review ^^

haelfishy

kihae ada hubungan kok. Nanti bakal dibahas apa hubungan mereka.

Gomawo udah review ^^

Lee downa

Kasi tau gak ya *pose berpikir*

Gomawo udah review ^^

chikakyu

ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review ^^

yoon HyunWoon

like this (?)

Gomawo udah review ^^

ririedhana

mereka punya hubungan. Rahasia tapi hehe

Gomawo udah review ^^

nierin

iya. Gomawo udah review ^^

ay cloud

iya nih. Gara2 ika maksa kisung #dilirikika

yesung emang unyu2 dari dulu :33

Gomawo udah review ^^

hunhanshipper

semangat juga buat kamu :)

Gomawo udah review ^^

eccaldieya

past nya kihyun ntar an ya..

Gomawo udah review ^^

anonim

kita senasib *peluk*

ini udah panjang kan?

Gomawo udah review ^^

cinnynese

si kibum kan emang kejem *dilindes*

mana ff mu saeng? Grrr..

Gomawo udah review ^^

Choi HaeMin

Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review ^^

Terima kasih yg sudah membaca, mereview, memfavoritkan, memfollow ff ini *peluk satu-satu*

Yup, review lagi ne ^^


End file.
